


Captured

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Len is a dragon, M/M, Role Reversal, barry has to save len, barry is a knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len is captured and Barry has to rescue him.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last of my DCTV bingo card challenges and was written for the prompt Role Reversal. I hope you guys enjoy.

Len shrunk back into the cage desperate to get away from the pain that was being inflicted on him. However, there was absolutely no place to go. The cage allowed for almost no movement and even if it did he was trapped. The princess smiled up at him, her crimson lips baring just a hint of teeth. He made a pained noise as another sword jabbed into him. He couldn’t believe that this was happening.

It was supposed to be the other way around. He was supposed to do this kidnapping. Not being the victim. However, the people of the desert plains needed him a lot more then he needed them.

“Now, now. You just behave and we won’t have to hurt you. You create the ice and we will feed you. It’s the same agreement that you had back in Central Forest.” Len didn’t bother to argue with her. He had made the agreement with Central of his own free will and it wasn’t just him that was being fed. His whole tatsu was being fed. They had 11 dragons that were being fed in exchange for just Len’s ability to create ice from the moisture in the air.

Of course, those dragons did other things such as protect the town and keep natural disasters from getting out of control. They also were able to keep the town wealthy from their combined hoard. Although Lisa had been very reluctant to part with some of her scales. The town in return had kept them in food and kept dragon hunters away from them. That was until now.

It had been two weeks since their ice dragon Leonard had gone missing and the townspeople were terrified. The other dragons were desperate to have him back but none of them had the capability to track the hunters that had taken him. The whole town was worried that Mick was going to lose it and burn the place down.

King David had called an emergency meeting so that they could try and find Len. The Prince Consort was coordinating the efforts to get all of the advisors and generals into the room. Once they had everyone seated King David stood up and addressed the crowd.

“My advisors and generals. We are at an impasse. Not only has our ice dragon been kidnapped but the other dragons are beginning to lose their minds over it. We all know that Leonard’s mate Mick will not wait for very much longer before losing his temper and burning down the whole area. We need to get someone to save him. And fast.” Lord Joseph West stood up to speak.

“I believe that my adopted son Sir Bartholomew would do well in the role. He is strong and fast and he can track well. He might be our best chance to get Leonard back.” King David thought over it for a moment and then turned to the Prince Consort.

“What do you think Robert? Is Sir Bartholomew up for the job?” Robert gave a firm nod.

“He is a brave and valiant knight. If anyone can rescue Leonard, it would be him.”

Barry liked to think of himself as a pretty laid back kind of guy. He had his moments of hyper-ness, usually around Cisco but most of the time he was low-key. He was forgiving and easy to get along with most of the time. However, he could not abide anyone kidnapping their ice dragon. He was Central’s pride and joy and Barry wasn’t going to stop at anything to get him back.

It hadn’t been really hard to track the hunters that had taken him. There were so few ice dragons in the world that nobody could keep word of one quiet for very long. All he needed was a bit of coin to grease some fingers and they were spilling their guts all over the place. He had followed the whispers to a place deep in the hills of the Red Desert Plains.

Barry was pretty sure that the large cave that loads of men and women kept going in and out of was where Len was being held. He had an easy time finding his way in. Although a massive amount of people would help with an army it was no shield against a single person who could blend easily. With that, all it took was sneaking along some dark halls to a large chamber.

Barry was horrified when he found Len. He was being kept near a hot spring of all things and was in a cage that he almost didn’t fit in. They were using the hot spring as the water source for his ice creation not realizing just how bad it was for Len.

Len thrived on cold. Cold was where he belonged and what he needed to survive. Cold water was the easiest for him to convert into ice. The heat was dangerous for him and left him worn out and sluggish. Although this might have been their intent if they were trying to keep him subdued.

Barry quickly made his way past where several guards were joking around to the cage that held Len. Len opened his ice blue eyes when Barry approached and went to say something when he realized that Barry was from Central. Barry held a finger to his lips and Len obeyed the command to be silent. Barry made his way around the cage to try and figure out how to get Len out.

His walk around brought him to where he could see the latch. Barry frowned at the heavy looking latch and then pulled out his sword. He used his sword to lever open the latch and listened as the large, heavy door creaked open.

“Len, come on. We need to go. I know you are hot but you need to move.” These words were hissed at the ice dragon who stumbled out of the cage and then bent down. Barry recognized the move for what it was and climbed aboard Len. The two of them started making the long way out of the cave.

Barry was able to use his bow to pick off a number of the soldiers and Len stepped on quite a few others. It took a painful amount of time with how slow Len was moving to make it to the exit of the cave. However, once they had stepped out into the cold desert night air, Len seemed to wake up. His eyes opened the rest of the way up and he began to move quicker.

Len took off at a run and Barry knew that he was getting ready to launch into the air. His movements were strong and smooth and he ran faster and faster. Len jumped as if to take flight but something jarred him. Barry looked down to see an arrow sticking out of Len’s left flank. The two of them tumbled to the ground and Barry had the thought that they were going to die there. There was a moment of complete silence.

Then they heard the scream of a Fire Drake enraged at the injury of his mate. Both Barry and Len looked up to see Mick flying around breathing fire on everything that he could see. The fire drake landed next to Len and pressed close to him. He nuzzled Len’s brow ridges lovingly.

“Ya okay, snowflake?” The words were gruff but they still belied the worry behind them. Len gave a sigh and leaned into him.

“Yeah thanks to pointy stick here.” Len gestured to Barry.

“I am Sir Bartholomew sent by the King himself to rescue our beloved ice dragon. It is my utter honor to deliver him from that torture chamber they had him in.” Len groaned at the words. Mick looked like he was going to fly off the handle.

“Torture chamber! I am going to roast every single one of them. I will eat them alive. I will crush them underneath my feet.” He let out a roar and the people fleeing from the area continued running away in terror. Barry and Len began the long trek home knowing that eventually Mick would run out of people to kill and would join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos or come find me on tumblr at angst-violet.


End file.
